


You Changed My World

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe -High School/College, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feelings Realization, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Moving In Together, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Meeting Barry was not a pleasant experience for Len. Suddenly, everything he thought he knew was wrong and he wasn't about to sit back and let some skinny nerd upend his world.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Mick Rory(briefly)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 144





	You Changed My World

Leonard Snart didn’t care about school. He had very little interest in studying or lectures or labs. Oh, he did the work and he had pretty good grades, because he wasn’t stupid. He just didn’t see the point in a degree. He already had a career waiting for him. His adoptive parents had been teaching him everything he needed to know about running their company from the moment they opened their home to him and his sister. There was only one reason he bothered going to classes. Bartholomew Henry Allen. 

Len had actually considered dropping out and getting his GED at the end of his junior year when he first laid eyes on Barry. It was third period biology class when this scrawny nerd walked into his life. Newly transferred from Starling City, Barry had wandered into the classroom, looking adorably confused. Ms. Santos had directed Barry to the seat beside Eddie Thawne and given him a quick rundown of what the class was studying. 

Len couldn’t take his eyes off the newcomer. Barry was tall and lean with pine needle colored eyes and chestnut hair. He had been wearing thin-framed glasses, a bright red t-shirt and black jeans. His bare forearms had been covered in what Len thought were the weirdest, most intriguing tattoos. They looked like purple and red tree roots. Len spent the rest of the class wondering what the rest of the tat looked like. (When he learned, much later, that the marks were actually scars from being struck by lightning, he’d been even more intrigued.)

Len had never been unsure of his sexuality until he saw Barry. If asked, he would have labeled himself as straight (not that he had ever actually given it much thought), because he had never been attracted to a guy before. Suddenly, he’s fantasizing about Barry’s plump lips wrapped around his dick. He’s imagining running his hands down Barry’s back and ass. He’s dreaming about pinning Barry to his bed and kissing him senseless.

Finding himself lusting after Barry left him confused and more than a little hostile. All plans to drop out were forgotten as he spent his days needling and bullying the person who had made him so unsure of himself. He refused to miss even a single day of school in an attempt to prove to himself he wasn’t gay. 

When summer break came, he discovered that his sister had made a new friend. Lisa had been obsessed with figure skating since she was four years old, which their adoptive parents encouraged. They paid for lessons, entered her in competitions, and cheered for her from the stands. Len was proud of his sister, too. Now that he didn’t have school or football to occupy him, he started taking Lisa to her lessons. He had been stunned the first time he ran into Barry at the rink. Turned out, Barry’s step-sister was also a skater, although Iris was more into ice dancing.

It was pretty awkward for Len. Here was the boy he was secretly obsessing over, the boy he had openly bullied, helping his little sister practice her leaps and spins when he wasn’t standing in for Iris’ partner, Ronnie. He frequently found himself mesmerized by how well Barry moved, often getting more than a little turned on. 

It took most of the summer for Len to finally come to terms with how he felt. The day he finally approached Barry at the rink and mumbled an apology for being an ass was the day he fell completely and hopelessly in love, because Barry had immediately given him a blindingly bright smile and said all was forgiven. If it had been anyone else, Len would have scoffed at how naive and innocent they were, but that was just part of Barry’s appeal. He forgave easily. 

So, Len attended his senior year, just so he could be near Barry, who had quickly become one of his best friends. Of course, in the beginning, there was some suspicion on the part of Barry’s other friends, who still remembered how mean Len had been. However, Barry was firm in his belief that Len meant his apology. He never doubted Len for an instant. 

Even though Len had come to accept, at least in private, his attraction to Barry, he never made it known. He continued to date various girls, accepting what they offered in order to satisfy his urges. And if he kept the lights off, closed his eyes and pretended he was with someone else, well, no one knew that but him. 

The last year of high school passed too quickly for Len. In the spring, when Barry began narrowing down his choices for colleges, he found himself floundering. He kept imagining Barry moving away from Central City and them never seeing one another again. However, fate was on his side. Barry accepted a scholarship to the college in Keystone. Thanks to Barry’s pestering, Len had also applied there (having no real intentions of going) and been accepted. Even better, Barry had suggested they find an apartment to share so they didn’t have to live on campus. They found a two bedroom apartment, for a pretty reasonable rent, a couple of blocks away from the school. 

For Len, life was almost perfect. The only thing that could make it better was if he could somehow find the courage to actually tell Barry how he felt. Well, that and for Barry to feel the same way.

See, that was the real problem. Len knew Barry was gay. Barry had always been very open about his sexual orientation. He had watched as Barry dated a few guys. Thankfully, his relationships never got very serious. Still, just because Barry was gay, that didn’t mean he was attracted to Len. He had never given Len even the tiniest hint he was interested in anything but friendship with him.

So, they went to college together. They lived together. They went to parties together. They studied together. They hung out with friends together. They did almost everything together, except the one thing Len dreamed about doing with Barry.

***

“Hey Len, what do you want to eat while we watch the game tonight?” Barry asked as they left the lecture hall.

Len smirked at him. “Blue Jackets are playing tonight. We’re having pizza and beer. What else would we eat?”

Barry rolled his eyes as he slung his messenger bag over his shoulder. “Sometimes I think you only attend college to be a cliché.”

“Excuse me?” Len gasped in fake outrage. “I am an original, Scarlet.”

Barry snorted. “Pizza, beer, frat parties, fake IDs, and sorority girls. Len, you’re a walking, talking college meme.” They pushed through the doors and stepped outside. 

Len gave Barry his frostiest glare. “Exchange sorority girls for frat boys and we’d be talking about you.”

Barry chuckled and shrugged. “We’re quite the pair, huh?”

“Never took you for the frat boy type, Bear.”

Barry stumbled slightly before spinning around. Len turned to look at the stranger who had spoken. The guy was leaning against the building, smirking at Barry. He looked like the type of guy you’d see on a wanted poster, not a college campus. Big, muscular, unshaven, and at least ten years older than both of them, the guy looked like a brawler.

“Mick!” Barry exclaimed before running forward and throwing himself at the other man. The guy grinned as he caught Barry in a tight hug. Len’s hands curled into fists which he quickly shoved into his pockets to hide. He could hear them murmuring to one another, but it was too low to catch the actual words. After several seconds he cleared his throat pointedly. Barry blushed and released the guy’s shoulders before grabbing Mick’s hand and tugging him forward.

“Len, this is Mick Rory. Mick, this is my best friend, Len Snart,” Barry said excitedly.

Len nodded coolly. “Pleasure,” he drawled.

Barry’s grin faded slightly but Mick just nodded. “Same.” 

Len could feel his jaw tighten as Mick focused on Barry again.

“Busy tonight?” Mick asked.

Barry shook his head. “Len and I are just hanging out. What about you. What are your plans?”

Mick shrugged. “Nothing concrete. Wasn’t sure how long it would take to find you.”

Barry leaned against Mick’s side as he looked at Len. “Do you mind if Mick joins us?” he asked. “He and I can catch up and you two can get to know one another.”

Len forced himself to smile. “Great,” he drawled. “The more the merrier.” He was hard pressed not to punch the smirk off the new guy’s face.

“Great,” Mick echoed. “Lead the way, Lon.”

“Len,” he corrected, turning and walking toward the apartment stiffly.

* * *

Len does not like Mick Rory. At all. Barry does like Mick Rory. A lot. Len knows more about Mick Rory than he wants to know. In fact, in the twelve days since the asshole had arrived, Len has learned many things. Like the fact that Mick can make Barry’s voice shaky and breathless with just a few kisses. He has learned that the sound of the shower is not loud enough to drown out moans. He has learned that Mick does something with his tongue that makes Barry scream his name. He has learned that Mick has several nicknames for Barry, each of which carries a different message. 

‘Bear’ means there’s going to be cuddling on the couch. 

‘Doll’ means Len is getting the apartment to himself for the evening because they have a date.

‘Red’ means Len is going to need ear plugs.

Yeah, Len is definitely not a Mick fan. Barry, however, was walking around on cloud nine. 

* * *

“Morning,” Barry said, hiding a yawn behind his hand as he walked past Len to the coffee pot. He poured himself a cup before dropping into a chair and laying his head on the formica table. 

Len lifted one eyebrow and tilted his head. “Tired?” Barry made a noise he took as an affirmative. “So, what are you and Mick doing today?” he asked. It was Friday and neither of them had classes.

“Once Mick gets up we’re heading to the airport,” Barry mumbled before yawning again.

“You’re going somewhere?” Len asked, tensing in alarm.

Barry sat up and stretched his arms over his head. “Nah. Mick’s heading to Coast City.”

It took a lot of Len’s self control not to jump up and whoop happily. He swallowed and pressed back against his chair to remain looking calm. “Oh? How long will he be gone?”

Rubbing his eyes and then blinking several times to wake himself up more, Barry shrugged. “His vacation is over.”

Len bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling widely. “Oh. That’s too bad.”

Barry snorted before draining his coffee and standing up to refill it. 

“What?”

Barry glanced at him over his shoulder before looking in the cabinet for a pop-tart. “You hate Mick.”

“I don’t hate him,” Len denied. 

Barry turned and looked at him knowingly. “Len, I know you. You never talk to him unless you have to. You hardly ever watch tv or eat with us. You wouldn’t even go out to the bar with us.” Barry sighed. “I’ll be honest, I’ve kinda missed you the last two weeks. I haven’t seen much of you outside of classes.”

It perked Len up a bit to know Barry had missed him. It made him dislike Mick even more to know the man had driven them apart, even if only for two weeks. “You’ve been… preoccupied,” he said stiffly.

Barry sat down and stared at Len for several seconds. “Len...” Barry’s voice was hesitant. “Are… are you mad at me?”

Len shifted in his seat, trying to appear calm and relaxed. “No. I’ll admit the last couple of weeks have been a bit boring...”

Barry sighed and rubbed at his eyes. “Shit. I’ve been a horrible friend, haven’t I? God, Len, I’m so sorry!”

Now Len felt guilty. What kind of friend was he if he put Barry on the spot for simply being happy? “It’s fine. We’re fine. Just because you have a boyfriend doesn’t change that.”

“Mick’s not my boyfriend, Len,” Barry said firmly. “We’re friends, sure, but it’s just, well, I guess ‘wish fulfillment’ is the best way to describe it. Look, I knew Mick when I lived in Starling. He lived across the street from my family. I developed a huge crush on him, but I was 16 and Mick was 25. Mick would never get involved with a kid. Mick coming here was… a whim. We’re not in a relationship. Neither of us wants that. This was just Mick and I having no regrets, you know?”

“You two seem to be compatible,” Len murmured. 

“We were friends for a long time,” Barry shrugged. “The part of Starling we lived in was very conservative. Mick was my neighbor and the only gay person I knew. When I realized I was more attracted to guys than girls, I was twelve and terrified. Mick saw that and became the one I talked to. The one who helped me figure things out. I cried on his shoulder more times than I care to admit. I adore Mick, but only as much as you care for someone who let you lean on them when you had a hard time standing on your own.”

Len thought about that carefully. His own sexual identity wasn’t questioned until 2 years ago, when he was seventeen and pretty confident otherwise. He’s still figuring things out, but at least he has Barry’s example to help him. He couldn’t imagine trying to figure that out at twelve. He knew, as well, that Barry’s family wasn’t exactly comfortable with him being gay. His step-sister treated it like a phase he would grow out of, while his dad and step-mom took an ‘ignore it and it doesn’t exist’ approach. They liked to pretend this was just a rebellion for Barry. 

“I haven’t been very fair to Mick, huh?” he asked grumpily.

Barry chuckled as he stood up. He placed his empty cup in the sink and moved to Len’s side, throwing his arms around Len’s shoulders “You’re still my best friend, Len. I don’t need you to like Mick. You’re more important to me than any guy I’m involved with. I would be lost without you.”

Len ducked his head, cheeks burning. “Get off, punk,” he grumbled teasingly. Barry laughed and left the kitchen to shower. 

A couple of minutes passed, then Mick wandered into the kitchen, poured himself some coffee and took a seat, eyes locked onto Len. Len tried to ignore him, keeping his eyes on his text book, but after a long uncomfortable silence, he finally looked up. “Problem?”

Mick snorted and tilted his head. “What’s the hold up?”

“What are you talking about?” Len grumbled.

“I may look like a dumb brute, but I’m not,” Mick said calmly. “Why haven’t you made a move on Barry?”

Len forced himself to stay outwardly calm. “We’re just friends.”

“You’re an idiot,” Mick said with an eye roll. “You’re in love with him. Barry loves you. Normally I don’t get involved in other people’s lives, but Barry’s special. He deserves the best. I’m not sure you’re the best, but he loves you, and that’s what matters.”

Len snorted and turned his eyes back to his book. “We’re best friends. Of course we love each other, but in case you haven’t been paying attention, you’re the one he’s sleeping with.”

“Only because he doesn’t think he stands a chance with you,” Mick countered. “Barry thinks you’re straight. He has no idea you stare at his ass like a starving man watching a buffet.”

Len could feel his cheeks heating up. He thought about lying and denying his feelings, but the knowing look in the older man’s eyes cracked his defenses. “I never knew I might be gay until I met Barry,” he mumbled, listening carefully to make sure the shower was still running. “I, um… didn’t exactly react well to the discovery.”

Mick snorted. “Barry called you a huge douche in high school. He said you two didn’t become friends until senior year.”

Len sighed. “I never felt attracted to any guys before Barry. Still haven’t, really. I mean, I can tell a guy is attractive, but it doesn’t really turn me on. Not like Barry does.”

Mick tilted his head as he studied Len. “What about the women you date? Are you really into them or are they just convenient?”

Len started to answer but paused and gave the question serious thought. “Honestly, most of the time it’s just convenience. I mean, I like tits and the sex is always good. There was a girl I really did care for in high school, but we ended up growing apart. Still, I never suspected I might be gay until I found myself attracted to a guy.”

Mick leaned back a bit and sipped his coffee. “Maybe you’re pan.”

“What?” Len asked. 

“Pansexual,” Mick replied. “Gender isn’t really a concern, it’s the person. Their charm, personality, or intelligence. Maybe that’s what attracts you.”

“It’s that just another way of saying bisexual?” Len asked, feeling a bit more curious than embarrassed now. 

Mick snorted. “No. There are all different kinds of sexuality. There are plenty of people who don’t find sex appealing at all. I’m demisexual, myself. I need an emotional tie to someone before sex is desirable. You are an attractive guy, aesthetically, but I have no desire to fuck you because there’s no connection between us. Barry is completely gay. Women hold no appeal for him, physically. His last relationship, that Hartley person? He was gender fluid.”

Len struggled to figure out what that meant. He knew the definition of the words gender and fluid, but put together that way, he was certain it meant something different. “What is gender fluid?”

“Someone who considers themselves both male and female, regardless of genitalia. They may feel more male than female some days, or vice versa,” Barry said, entering the kitchen and looking at them curiously. “What’s going on?”

Mick smirked at Barry. “This is college, right? Len’s being educated about sexual orientation.”

Barry rolled his eyes and refilled his coffee cup from earlier. “Good lord. This has disaster written all over it.’

Mick chuckled as Barry opened a cabinet door. “I mentioned I’m demi and he looked confused, so I was explaining the different types.”

“Oh,” Barry said, calmly opening a package of pop-tarts. “Well, educate away. I’m going to go make one last check that you haven’t forgotten anything, then we can leave.”

As soon as Barry was gone Mick turned back to Len. “Agender does not identify as either gender. Now, there are some who believe you are the gender your genitalia signifies, but in truth, many people do not feel that way. Genitalia is a physical aspect, but gender and orientation are not. You can call yourself whatever makes you feel most comfortable. For me, all that is bullshit we tell ourselves to justify how we feel. You love who you love. It’s just that simple.”

Len was silent for several seconds. “I love him,” he said softly, almost whispering. He took a deep breath and looked up at Mick. “I love Barry.”

Mick nodded. “Then stop playing games. Stop settling for convenience. Barry deserves to be loved. He deserves the chance to love back.” Mick grabbed a pen from the table and flipping Len’s notebook to the back. He wrote a phone number in it and flipped it back to the page Len had been writing on. “And if you need advice, or just an ear to chew, call me.”

Len stared at the older man with a hint of a smile showing. Maybe this guy wasn’t so bad, after all. “Okay. But just because you’re offering to help me like you did him doesn’t mean I’m going to hop into bed with you the next time you visit.”

Mick chuckled and stood up. “Your loss, kid. I’m phenomenal in bed.”

Thirty minutes later Len watched Mick and Barry settle into a taxi and head to the airport. Soon Barry would be back and they planned on binge watching the Alien movies. In the meantime, Len was going to use his alone time to research more on sexuality and orientation. There was a lot he still didn’t know and he felt he should learn as much as possible if he was going to try and attempt a relationship with Barry.

* * *

Len paced his room and tried to organize his thoughts. In the weeks since Mick had left, he had done a lot of research and a lot of thinking. There was no doubt he wanted Barry. Emotionally, physically, completely. After all the reading he had done, he had come to the conclusion he was definitely bisexual, possibly a bit aromantic. He had never been much for romance, except when it came to Barry and his very first girlfriend, Caitlin. 

He had only been ten when he and Caitlin had called themselves boyfriend and girlfriend. He had given her one of those cheesy notes that asked if she liked him, and she had given it back with an 'X' in the box for Yes. She had been his first kiss (on the cheek, which had made him blush) and he had loved her as much as a prepubescent kid could. He had given her flowers and held her hand and told everyone he was going to marry her when they grew up. When her family moved away just after he turned thirteen, he had been heartbroken. Being so far apart physically, they ended up growing apart emotionally.

As for everyone else he had ever dated, there had never been much there besides lust. Sex was always just a physical release. He hadn't been emotionally invested in any of them. With Barry he wanted more. He wanted cuddling and kissing and dates and lazy mornings in bed with Barry. He wanted to hold Barry’s hand and wrap him in his arms. He didn't, however, want any of that with anyone else. 

Now that he knew what he was, he was trying to figure out where to go from here. Barry had never shown an interest in Len sexually or romantically. Mick had seemed sure Barry was attracted to him, though. Did he just come right out and ask? Did he try to seduce Barry? What if Mick was wrong? Would it ruin their friendship? Could he risk that?

A soft knock on his bedroom door made Len spin and almost lose his balance. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply before walking over and opening the door. His mouth immediately began to water as he looked at Barry. The other man was wearing a snug red t-shirt and tight skinny jeans. He had a jacket in his hand and was looking a bit distracted. 

“Hey,” Len said more calmly than he actually felt. “Going somewhere?”

Barry looked up at him and nodded. “Thought I’d go out for a drink,” he answered. “Maybe see if anyone catches my eye,” he grinned. “Wanna come with?”

Len’s stomach churned at the thought of Barry hooking up with some random stranger. His stomach churned at the thought that someone else, someone not him, would touch Barry. Kiss him. Hold him. Taste him. Suddenly, Len was tired of questioning himself. He was tired of pretending. He was tired of hiding. He reached out and grabbed Barry by the waist and jerked him in close, slamming his lips to his best friend’s.

Their first kiss wasn’t sweet or romantic or soft. It was a clack of teeth and a hiss of pain. Len didn’t let that deter him. He tilted his head and reached up to cup Barry’s face in his hands. He carefully slotted their mouths together better. He could feel Barry tensing up under his hands. He couldn’t let this end badly.

“Please,” he whispered against Barry’s lips. “Don’t go out. Stay in... Be… be with me. I-I want you. I want to be with you. Please, Barry.”

Barry pulled back far enough to look at Len. Green eyes search blue intently. “Len...”

Len licked his lips nervously. “I’ve tried, Barry. I tried so hard to ignore how much I want you. I tried to be content with just being friends. I was… I am so jealous of Mick because he got to be with you. He wasn’t scared to admit how he felt or what he wanted.” He sucked in a shaky breath. “I’ve spent every spare minute reading and researching sexuality and I know I want this. I want you. I’ve never wanted to be with a man before, but I want this with you.”

Barry stared at Len for a long, silent minute. Len tried to be patient, hoping fervently that Barry wouldn’t push him away. Slowly Barry brought one hand up and used the tips of his fingers to stroke from Len’s temple to his jaw. 

“Be sure,” he whispered. “Len, you have to be absolutely sure. Because if you regret this afterward, it’ll break my heart. I can handle being best friends. I can continue to be roommates and do all the things we always do. But if we cross this line and you hate it later, if you decide it was a mistake or just some momentary curiosity, you’ll break me.”

Barry paused and sucked in a shaky breath. Len opened his mouth to assure him, but Barry shook his head. “No. I have to be completely honest here, Len. You’re smart and funny and confident and sexy and you never take any crap from anyone. I admire you. I love you. I’m _in love_ with you. If this is just a passing fancy, some weird way of making sure I care about you, you don’t have to do this. You don’t have to… to have sex with me. I’ll always be your friend and I’ll always love you. But I can’t… I can’t be with you only to have you turn me away later. It’ll kill me. I won’t recover from that and neither would our friendship. Because the moment you become more than my friend, I know I’ll never be able to hold back.

I’ve loved you from the moment we met. Even when you hated me, even when you picked on me and laughed at me, I loved you. I could see the good in you, even then. When we became friends, I felt like I’d won the biggest lottery ever. I would do anything for you, Len. Maybe it’s not fair to ask you for so much, but I can’t help it. I’ve loved you for two years and I made my peace with just being friends a long time ago. I can’t do that twice.”

“You won’t have to,” Len promised. He slid his hands from Barry’s cheeks and wrapped his arms around Barry’s waist. “I’ve been attracted to you since I first saw you in Ms. Santos’ class. I’d never been into guys before, so I reacted badly. I bullied you to prove to myself I was straight. God, I wasted so much time and hurt you so much! I was such an asshole! But it never went away. When we became friends, I was scared. I was sure you would tell me I wasn’t your type. I wasn’t like the guys you did date. Hartley and Cisco were science geeks and I was just some jock. Even the frat guys you were interested in were intellectuals. Then Mick came here and I was so fucking jealous of him.”

Len leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Barry’s. “I hated him,” he whispered. “I hated watching him touch you. I hated the way you smiled at him. I really hated hearing you two in your room.” 

He swallowed hard and tilted his head to press his lips to Barry’s softly. “Mick said I was an idiot. He said he could see how I felt about you and he told me you wanted me, too. He said I needed to get off my ass and tell you because you didn’t think you stood a chance with me. Fuck, Barry. You’re the only one who does. No one else matters but you. Anyone I’ve been with, they were just… god, this sounds so bad, but they were just weak substitutes. 

It was Mick who helped me figure it out. I’m not gay or straight. I’m just into you. I knew the moment I saw you that you were special. I think I’ve loved you ever since. I swear this isn’t just curiosity or experimenting. I only want you. I could never regret being with you. But I’ll always regret it if I let you go. I love you. I love you so much.”

Barry’s arms slipped around Len’s shoulders and pulled him in close. “Kiss me again,” he begged. 

Len was happy to comply, quickly capturing Barry’s lips with his own. 

* * *

Len grinned as he opened his eyes. Barry’s face was between his shoulder blades, arms around him securely. He wiggled back until Barry’s hips were flush against his ass. Len smirked as he began shifting his hips, rubbing up and down against the growing hardness behind him. After a minute Barry mumbled sleepily, his arms tightening a bit.

“Too early,” he grumbled. 

Len’s smirk grew and he pressed back harder. “Anniversary,” he pointed out. “Wake up and help me celebrate.”

Barry huffed a laugh against his skin. “Anniversaries are a yearly thing, not a six month thing.”

Len chuckled and rolled away so he could get up on his knees and press Barry onto his back. Once Barry was positioned Len threw a leg over his waist, straddling him. “Wrong anniversary,” he teased. “Three years since the day we met.”

Barry smiled softly up at Len. “You count that?”

“It’s the day my life changed for the better,” Len said with a touch of humility. “It may have taken me awhile to appreciate it, but I do now.”

Barry pulled Len down for a kiss. “I love you,” he said tenderly.

Len grinned and rolled his hips. “I’m having trouble remembering that part. You may have to remind me.”

Barry laughed and rolled them both over, slotting himself between Len’s legs. Three years ago he never imagined he would be anything to Len but a target. Two years ago he couldn’t imagine they would ever be more than friends. The last six months had been exhilarating. He really hoped Len liked his present. The platinum ring had set him back quite a bit, but he was confident Len would say yes. After all, he had accidentally found the one Len bought him. Now all that remained was popping the question. He wondered which of them would ask first.


End file.
